tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HLL2755/The Final Battle...? (Mini-Story)
Alduin circled overhead, the heroes of Sovngarde were defeated, and now, stood the Dovahkiin alone against the great wyrm. The Dragonborn wore daedric armour, his grip tightened around his daedric longsword. Rage rippled throughout the Dovahkiin, the normally calm and collected hero beginning to fall to his rage. “''Dovahkiin... All your allies have fallen, like the worms they have. They should be grateful that I ended their miserable existences. And now, it’s your time to join them!” Alduin roared, his great, ancient and terrible voice echoing throughout the Nordic afterlife. Alduin reared his head, the wyrm gathered his strength, he threw his head down, shouting “Yol Toor Shul!” flames gushed out of his terrible maw... The Dragonborn threw up a ward, the flames and the ward clashed, the magic battled for dominance, the ward was beginning to break, but stubbornly held strong. Soon Alduin’s shout ended, when he saw the result he growled in annoyance, “Joor Zah Frul!” the man, kin to man and dragon shouted, forcing the World Eater to land. The great wyrm landed, he roared with rage and lunged at the Dovahkiin, his maw opened. The warrior clad in daedric armour danced out of the way, he swiped his sword at the World Eater’s muzzle. The daedric metal met the scale of the Nordic dragon god, the sword didn’t slice through the scale, it simply caused a crack. Alduin snarled in annoyance, he threw his head toward the warrior and knocked him away. The Dovahkiin hit the ground with a loud clank, but the Dragonborn got up, his armour dented. A moment of silence passed, before a great shout sounded from the Dragonborn and the Wyrm “FUS RO DAH!” the two shouts met, a shockwave caused. It sent Alduin back a few steps, the Dragonborn used a ward to stop most of it, but it sent him falling to the ground. The Dovahkiin slowly sat up, he saw Alduin charging toward him. The Dragonborn summoned a fireball in his left hand, he charged up the fire spell and watched as Wyrm charged. The Dragonborn threw his hand out at the last second, the tiny ball of fire flew toward the maw of the great and terrible beast, and the ball of fire exploded as it hit the roof of Alduin’s mouth, the dragon withdrew, roaring in pain and annoyance. Alduin growled angrily, he lunged at the Dragonborn, who rolled out of the way, however the Wyrm’s tooth nicked his left arm. The warrior slowly arised, Alduin glared at the warrior, snarling like the beast he was. “You cannot stand against a god, Dovahkiin...” he growled, the Dragonborn said nothing, he ran at the dreadful Wyrm, he swung his sword a diagonal arc. He hit the Wyrm’s muzzle with great force, instead of cracking the scale, it cut into it, the warrior pulled the daedric blade out of the beast’s muzzle swiftly. Alduin pulled back, roaring in pain as the wound bled freely, “Alduin...” the Dragonborn spoke, fury and rage filling his voice, “You underestimate us men, mer and beast and our will to live and survive...” the warrior spoke, “...And I’m their voice, their sword, their shield, their battle cry, their rage, their champion... Their hero and I shall not fail them.” “Foolish mortal, you are simply delaying the inevitable.” Alduin roared, the Wyrm lunged at the Dovahkiin, it surprised the man. Alduin’s jaws locked around the Dovahkiin’s body, his razor sharp fangs tearing through the daedric metal and into the Dragonborn’s skin. Alduin shook his head around, attempting to break the Dragonborn’s spine, the Dovahkiin’s screamed in agony from the overwhelming pain. The Dragonborn’s grip around his longsword tightened, he slowly raised the sword toward the World Eater’s eye, and with one swift movement he thrust the daedric blade into Alduin’s eye. The World Eater dropped the man, he withdrew screeching in pain as blood wept freely from the Dragon’s now useless eye. “That may be so...” the Dragonborn said weakly, “But at least it will give them time to evolve, to get ready to stand against you...” they slowly rose to their feet, Alduin snarled then took off once the shout that caused him to land wore off. Alduin roared loudly in fury and anger, flying off, knowing that the battle was lost, he had lost. The Dragonborn chuckled, knowing that battle was won, but the war wasn’t. “You may have... escaped... But we will have to... finish... this battle... one day...” the Dovahkiin said, before his head fell back and hit the ground, his vision going black as nothingness embraced him... --------------------------------------- ''A/N: Thank you to those who read this, if you enjoyed it, you are very welcome, this was fun to write! Also, if you want a prequel or sequel to this, just say and I'll see if I can squeeze in the time to create one! ''---- HeroicLightLion, AKA, Robin, The Shipping Lord.'' Category:Blog posts Category:Stories